A Soft Light In Darkness
by darienne.emilie
Summary: In fifth year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione encounter a new girl at school. Despite being a Slytherin, she quickly breaks the stereotype and finds a place not only as their friend, but she may find herself in the heart of a particular redhead. Ron/OC fanfic
1. Chapter 1 - The Blonde Girl

**I came up with this one this afternoon on my way home from the doctor's. I don't know why, but this could be a good one :) Please R&R and I'll come up with more, so please enjoy this Ron/OC story!**

* * *

The first month of fifth year was already well under-way for Harry Potter and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. It was Friday morning, and the first class of the day was Potions with their usual house partner and rival, Slytherin. As they walked the halls toward the Dungeons, Ron was discussing Fred and George's plans to open up their joke shop the following year.

"They've got it all planned out and everything. They've been experimenting with new stuff all summer. Mostly on me." Harry and Hermione laughed, recalling the day the twins had tricked Ron into eating Canary Creams. Hermione and Harry spent an hour chasing after Canary-Ron after he flew out the open window.

"It will be absolutely smashing, Ron." Harry chimed.

"Plus, they owe it all to you, Harry, for funding it!" Hermione said cheerfully. Harry smiled shyly. Then, as if on cue; a loud bang erupted around the next corner. The trio and the other students rushed forward to investigate. The hallway was filled with black smoke. After settling, standing in the middle of the hall was a group of soot-covered, slightly singed students; and one very miffed Professor Snape. Amongst the students giggled and odd laughs, there was a very steady and hearty laughed that stood alone. Off to the left, a skinny girl with blonde curly hair stood doubled over, laughing.

"Miss Douglas!" Snape growled irritably. The girl stopped laughing and with a wicked grin took off through the crowd. She burst between Ron and Harry and barrelled around the corner, with a fuming Snape on her heels. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looked baffled.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked, looking over her shoulder around the corner.

"No idea." Harry mumbled.

"Whoever she was, that was pretty good." Ron grinned. "Not quite a Fred and George, but close." The three nodded in agreement and continued down the corridor towards the Potions classroom.

Arriving in Potions, all three noted Snape was not there. Elated, they took their seats and struck up a conversation with a mildly-relaxed Neville Longbottom, who didn't stammer for once due to Snape's absence. Minutes later, the dungeon doors banged open and Snape entered with the mystery blonde in tow.

"Next time you pull a stunt like that Miss Douglas, I won't be so lenient."Snape muttered irritatedly. "Five points from Slytherin and two hours detention. Now take your seat." The blonde Slytherin girl named Miss Douglas turned to the class and took a dramatic bow. Almost everyone broke out in appalause. The girl took the empty seat next to Pansy Parkinson and the two gave each other a friendly smirk.

"Now," Snape began as he marched to the front of the classroom. "Today we will try our hand at a simple Sleeping Draught, but I will be selecting partners, as the last few potion crafting attempts have ended with more student in the hospital wing then I have liked." Snape narrowed his eyes at Seamus, Dean, Goyle, and especially at Neville, who cowered in fear. Snape picked up his list and began assigning partners.

"Miss Patil, please pair yourself with Mr. Goyle." Parvati and Goyle glared at one another.

"Miss Granger, you will work with... Mr. Malfoy." Hermione groaned and dropped her head to her desk. Malfoy look half-bemused, half-digusted

"Mr. Longbottom, you will work with Miss Parkinson." Neither Nevile or Pansy looked happy.

Mr. Potter, you will have the pleasure of working with Mr. Crabbe." Harry shook his head and palmed his face and Crabbe suddenly snapped back into focus.

"Mr. Weasley, I shall pair you with... our resident prankster Miss Douglas." Ron turned his head and met the stare of the skinny blonde, who gave him a welcoming smile and jerked her head to invite him over. While Snape finished assigning partners, Ron carefully made his way over to Miss Douglas. Despite her generally warm disposition, he never trusted Slytherins fully. As he stood on her left, she quickly turned to face him.

"Hi! Mackenzie Douglas." The blonde said perkily, sticking her hand out. Ron gingerly shook it.

"Ron Weasley." He replied.

"Weasley... You're Arthur Weasley's son!" Mackenzie commented, a flick of a Scottish accent popped up in her voice. "Pass me the lavender?" Ron looked at her quizzacally but complied.

"How did you- wait, Douglas. Ain't you-"

"The daughter of Alastair Douglas, the newest Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office? Yep." Mackenzie quipped, grinding the lavender. Ron chuckled and tossed in standard ingredient.

"Arthur visited us when we arrived in August. He's a very nice man." Mackenzie beamed, continuing to grind the mixture. Ron looked in his potions book and added Flobberworm Mucus.

"He is, but he can be a bit barmy at times." Ron mumbled comically as he added standard ingredient. Mackenzie laughed ethusiastically as she added the crushed powder to the heat. They let it brew before Mackenzie waved her wand to set it.

As class wore on, the two kept talking. It turned out that Mackenzie's older brother, Emmitt Douglas, was a former Beater for Ron's favourite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons.

"No way! He's incredible!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah! He taught me how to play Quidditch." Mackenzie said with pride.

"What position do you play?"

"I usually play Keeper but I much prefer Seeker." Mackenzie stated. Suddenly, Neville and Pansy's potion exploded in their faces. Both Ron and Mackenzie stiffled giggles.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Patil, , and Mr. Crabbe; kindly take your friends to the hospital wing, if you don't mind." Harry and Parvati carried Neville from the room, Parvati soothing her boyfriend as they went. Crabbe and Goyle simply scooped up Pansy and marched out.

As their potion continued brewing, Ron and Mackenzie learned they shared a love of food and wizard's chess and both also feared spiders. Mackenzie feared heights, but not when on a broom; and Ron did not enjoy being around dragons particularily. By the time class was about to end, the two had quickly bonded.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Crabbe. I can tell from here your potion has gone bad." Snape groaned from his desk as he stood to make his rounds. Harry and Crabbe glared at each other feverently. Hermione and Draco's potion was perfect, but the pair themselves looked close to wanting to kill each other. Neville and Pansy were down for the count. Parvati and Goyle's potion was nearly perfect, but just before Snape came to their table, Goyle dropped an extra Valerian sprig and the whole thing turned sour. When Snape finally reached Mackenzie and Ron, his face softened to see a perfect potion.

"impressive, Miss Douglas. I'm sure you helped Mr. Weaseley here a great deal." Snape said snidely. Mackenzie cocked an eyebrow and got a devilish look in her eye.

"Actually, RON did much of this on his own. We worked as a TEAM, like you asked." Mackenzie gritted sweetly. Snape noted her atttude and said nothing.

"Very good then, Mr. Weaseley. A grade of 90 I will award you." Snape made a mark on his parchement and turned to finish his inspection. Ron turned to Mackenzie.

"90! I've never done so well in Potions at once! Thank you Mackenzie!" Ron was grinning ear to ear. Mackenzie laughed and touched his arm.

"You're very welcome!" And with that came the end of class.

"Goodbye Ron, it was nice talking to you!" Mackenzie chimed and hurried off to visit Pansy. Ron smiled and watched her leave before reuniting with his friends.

* * *

**More to come! R&R :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Nosebleeds & Wicked Witches

**Thanks MickChick125 for reviewing chapter 1 of "A Soft Light in Darkness"! I always get excited when I get an email from FanFiction saying someone review my story. It makes me smile and get motivated! Here's another chapter for you all! PS: George and Fred both get crushes on Mackenzie in this chapter, but since Fred is in an on/off relationship with Angelina Johnson, I think George might be a candidate from her affections; but only to make Ron jealous ;)**

* * *

A month had passed since that Potions class and Ron hadn't seen much of Mackenzie, other than hallway passes and glances. Now it was the most entertaining time of the year in Hogwarts - Halloween. Dumbledore had announced at breakfast that a special treat was being prepared for the evening in light of the events of last year, much to the noticeable chagrin of Professor Umbridge, the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Students, as you all know tomorrow is Halloween. As a special event in light of last year's tragic events, Hogwarts will be hosting a Halloween Ball!" Dumbledore announced, and the entirety of the Great Hall roared with approval. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled. McGonagall looked pleased as she noticed Umbridge's face turn downward into a scowl. The other teachers, apart from the ever-annoyed Snape, seemed content with the idea. "Tomorrow at 7:00 sharp, the ball will be held in the Great Hall. Please, feel free to dress up however you may feel, but please keep your behaviour in check! You may now be dismissed." The students scrambled from their tables and hurried back to their respective houses.

Ron sat in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room by the fire, along with Harry, Hermione, his sister Ginny, twin brothers Fred and George, Neville Longbottom, and Parvati Patil. They were all daring one another to try Fred and George's joke candies. Thus far, Neville was out for the count after a Fainting Fancies, Parvati was ineffectively containing a nosebleed while watching over him, and Canary-Ginny sat perched on Hermione's finger, tweeting madly.

"C'mon Harry, have at it!" George heckled, thrusting a candy into Harry's face, which he recognized as Ton-Tongue Toffee; the same candy that almost killed his cousin Dudley earlier in the summer.

"No way George! After what happened to Dudley? I'd rather eat the Nosebleed Nougat!" Harry scoffed while laughing. Fred and George exchanged glances before jumping up, singing "Harry Potter's chicken !", and chuckling and acting like chickens; much to everyone else's amusement. Harry rolled his eyes and Ginny flew to his shoulder to twitter mockingly in his ear. As everyone laughed with entertainment, Ron heard a knock on the door.

"I'll go see who's there." Ron called and ran to the portrait. It swung open to reveal Mackenzie, dressed in a knee length, long-sleeved black dress, white striped stocking, and a pointed hat. Ron looked a little stunned, but noted how good she did look.

"Like it?" Mackenzie beamed, posing in a witchy manner. Ron chuckled and nodded. "It's my costume for the ball tomorrow." Ron laughed.

"You look like the Wicked Witch of the West from the muggle movie." Ron mocked playfully.

"Good! I was aiming for that!" Mackenzie clapped her hands happily.

"But you can't be here just to show me a costume, now can you?" Ron asked, with playful suspicion. Mackenzie got her usual wicked look in her eyes and shrugged innocently. Ron cocked and eyebrow and Mackenzie snickered.

"I'm actually here to see my sister. My parents sent her a costume with our owl and I need to give it to her." Mackenzie held up a thick, flat parcel wrapped in brown paper.

"You have a sister in Gryffindor?" Ron asked, slightly surprised. Mackenzie nodded.

"Moriah Douglas? Long blonde hair, brown eyes, skinny little thing?" Mackenzie inquired. Ron shook his head.

"My sister might know her, though." Ron suggested.

"Excellent, may I come in?" Ron looked at Mackenzie as if she had three heads.

"Other house students aren't supposed to enter the other houses! You'll get the riot act if you come in!" Ron exclaimed. Mackenzie scoffed and laughed.

"Bah, it's for five minutes. I'm sure your friends won't mind much. Your brothers have been following me around, asking where I got my Singeing Smoke Cloud dust from!" Ron looked worried, wondering how his friends would feel if he brought someone, especially a Slytherin, into their house. He shook his head and hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"Come in." Mackenzie skipped up and Ron grabbed her hand to pull her in. He led her, while still holding her hand, into the common room. It took but a few seconds for everyone to realize Ron had returned. With a non-house member.

"Hiya Mackenzie!" the twins said in unison, while everyone else stared. At this point, the Canary Cream had worn off Ginny; causing her to tumble to the floor from the edge of the couch back, and dramatically pop up.

"Guys, you know Mackenzie Douglas? She's in Slytherin." Ron said nervously. Hermione and Harry didn't look concerned, Neville didn't know what to think, and Parvati seemed to just stare at Mackenzie narrowly. But Mackenzie stood boldly and smiled politely.

"Hello again everyone!" Mackenzie beamed. Neville relaxed a bit and nodded and waved politely, patting his girlfriend's leg to calm her down a bit.

"Hello again, Mackenzie! Wonderful to see you." Harry said cheerfully.

"You're Moriah's sister!" Ginny exclaimed, hurrying over.

"Yeah. Can you take me to her? I have a package from our parents to give her." Ginny nodded and started for the stairs.

"Wait, she can't just go up there!" Hermione protested, jumping up and scrurrying over. Mackenzie tensed ever so slightly as Hermione drew her wand. "At least let me put a Disillusionment Charm over her." Mackenzie relaxed again and Hermione tapped her. Quickly, Mackenzie's person disappeared and blending in with her surroundings. Ginny turned and led Mackenzie up the stairs to the second floor. Once gone, everyone turned to Ron.

"Are you mad, Ronald!? Bringing a Slytherin into Gryffindor Tower?" Parvati scolded him. Ron looked down sheepishly.

"Guys, calm down. Mackenzie's actually unlike most Slytherins." George commented as he perched himself on the couch back.

"Yeah, she's actually half-blood you know?" Fred said, Parvati looked shocked. "Her father's Alastair Douglas, the Head of our father's department. His wife's muggle-born."

"Also, she regularly pranks her own housemates." Hermione said with a sneer.

Harry then added "She doesn't believe in any of the pure blood nonsense. The only reason she's in Slytherin is because apparently, she's known for being witty, sly, and a prankster." Parvati looked a bit ashamed.

"She's actually pretty cool." Neville noted quietly."She did teach me how to use dragon eggshells to make Fanged Geraniums grow faster. She said her mother taught her that."

"I suppose I jumped to conclusions." Parvati sighed, and soon Ginny returned with the still-invisible Mackenzie. Hermione released the Disillusionment charm and Ron escorted Mackenzie out.

"It seems you're accepted amongst my friends." Ron commented. Mackenzie turned and smiled widely.

"Really? I was hoping they would be okay with me. Hermione and Harry don't seem to mind me. But the other girl, Parvati, didn't like me much."

"That'll change. We're all a bit iffy when it comes to Slytherins." Ron explained and Mackenzie nodded.

"Well, I'll be off. Save a dance for me tomorrow?" Mackenzie asked slyly. Ron flushed red.

"Erm- alright." Ron mumbled nervously. Mackenzie grinned.

"Great, see you tomorrow!" Mackenzie said cheerfully. As she turned to walk off, the Fat Lady swung open and Fred and George came tumbling out.

"Oi! Mackenzie! You can't leave without telling us what's in that Singeing Smoke Cloud dust of yours!" Fred and George yelled in unison. Mackenzie sighed and with a slight chuckle, underhand threw a small drawstring pouch to George. He caught it mid-air.

"It's my own recipe. You boys can figure out what it's made of!" Mackenzie snickered as the two hurriedly opened the bag and examined the iridescent black-blue powder. "It's activated when someone steps on a small heap of it. Don't waste it!" Mackenzie turned on her heel and marched off towards the Dungeons. Her blonde curls swished behind her and Ron stood mesmerized

"Blimey, she's something else." George said dreamily. "I wonder if she'd go to Madame Puddifoot's with me next weekend?"

"Oi! What if I wanted to take her?" Fred quipped with a hint of jealousy.

"Tough luck mate!" George taunted. Ron's jealousy boiled over.

"Hey! Neither one of you is taking her to Madame Puddifoot's!" Ron growled, glaring at his brothers. The twins faces lit up like Christmas.

"RON WEASLEY FANCIES MACKENZIE DOUGLAS!" The twins hollered together, running back inside the tower.

"I do not fancy her!" Ron shouted after them, the Fat Lady swinging shut behind him. She laughed to herself and sighed.

"Pretty girls always cause trouble."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Ruse of Two

**Heads up to anyone following this story! Just a shoutout to MickChick125, Abagail0123, Hermietwister123, and IsobelFrances for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**I've decided to change the name of this story, half because it was a temp and half cuz I actually hate it. It's too fluffy. Haha XD Vote on my profile! Anyways, this next chapter is ball-centric and will slowly begin to segue Mackenzie and Ron's relationship into place. It's not as good as I had originally planned because of my hiatus I took, but it is what it is and I do like it :P  
But, no budding relationship is complete without a bump or two. What will happen? How will I shake it up? Find out now! I'll be waiting 48 hours after this post before removing the poll for a new story name, so please get those last votes in to change it! Love you all! R&R!**

* * *

It was half past six the next day as Ron and Harry sat in the common room with Fred and Parvati. Fred was dressed in a knight's armor and looked rather uncomfortable sitting on the couch. Parvati was next to him, dressed in a pirate maiden's outfit. Harry hadn't bothered to be creative and simply pulled on his Quidditch gear and was sitting on the other couch , holding his Firebolt in his hands. Ron sat lazily in the armchair, his entire body and clothes covered in white, grey, and green paint dust and had chains around his neck, arms, and ankles. They all sat, rather amusedly, watching a Red-Riding Hood clad Hermione attempting to lengthen Neville's canine teeth.

"Argh! Hermione, that bloody hurts!" Neville groaned. He was dressed in a suit, with a red inner-lined black cape as Hermione held the tooth-growing spell on Neville's tooth. It slowly extended down and to a point before Hermione was fully satisfied.

"There, all done. You can stop whining now." Hermione said, mildly indignant.

"I was not whining," Neville said, slightly irritated. He turned to look in the mirror Parvati was holding and smiled slightly. "Thanks though, Hermione." Hermione turned to Ron, who was looking amused at Parvati swooning over her boyfriend dressed as a vampire.

"Come on Ron. Let me turn you into a ghost." Ron stood up before Hermione, and she began muttering something unintelligible while walking in circles about him. Within seconds, Ron felt himself feeling a bit... floaty. Parvati stood, aghast and turned the mirror on Ron. He gasped. He was see-through, but it was as if the chains and paint dust were melded with him.

"Bloody hell, Mione. That's brilliant!"Ron cried, attempting to hug her but his arms went through her shoulders.

"Oops! Too much!" Hermione exclaimed, and quickly reduced the charm just enough so that Ron was still translucent but palpable. Ron then properly hugged her. As George, clad in a scarecrow costume; and Ginny, who was wearing a green fairy costume with large dark blue wings, her hair done up with leaves in it, and sparkles on her face; emerged from the upper floors, there was a knock at the portrait. Hermione went to open it and in stepped Mackenzie in her Wicked Witch costume, this time holding a broomstick and sporting ruby heels on her feet.

"Hello everyone!" Mackenzie said in her mildly Scottish accent, lifting the jagged hem of her black dress to neatly curtsey. Everyone replied several friendly greetings. Mackenzie's eyes casually drifted to then locked onto Ghost-Ron. "Blimey, that's great!" Mackenzie exclaimed, then turned back to Hermione. "You did this? You're incredible!" Hermione blushed.

"Shall we head down, milady?" Scarecrow-George asked, taking Mackenzie's arm.

"Oi, I just have to get my sister and her date." Mackenzie said, politely dropping George's arm.

"Your sister has a date?" Ginny exclaimed, looking bemused.

"Oh yes she does. The little blighter's barely 13 and she's already gotten herself a boyfriend, and guess who got volun-told to chaperone them." Mackenzie said, looking slightly irritated

"Who's the lucky boy then?" Hermione asked, picking up her basket from the couch.

"Some fourth year, golden haired kid, a bit too excited I'd say. He carries a camera-"

"COLIN?!" the entire group cried in unison. Mackenzie stumbled back slightly at their reaction.

"Colin Creevey, the little bugger himself, is dating your sister?"Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, is there a problem with him?" Mackenzie asked. Just then, Colin entered the room arm in arm with a beautiful blonde girl; wearing a white tunic with long,wide sleeves, moving angel wings, and a levitating halo. Colin himself looked rather handsome, dressed in a red and black jester costume, but his bleeding camera still hung around his neck.

"Hi Kenzie!" Moriah exclaimed, hugging her sister. Mackenzie and Moriah had a definitely sister look about them. Both had blonde hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes; but Mackenzie had ringlets while Moriah's hair was straight, Moriah was more full-figured compared to the stick thin Mackenzie, and Moriah had a very proper manner in the way she acted, rather than Mackenzie's immature mannerisms. But, when Colin put his arm around Moriah's shoulders, her hands flew to her mouth and she began giggling wildly.

"Well, I guess it's time to head down everyone!" Hermione shouted.

"Wait! You haven't fixed my ears!" Ginny cried, pointing to her ears with a green-gloved hand. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Must I do everything myself?" Hermione said in exasperation. She quickly cast a spell that caused Ginny's ears to take a pointed shape. Parvati showed Ginny her reflection and Ginny beamed proudly.

"Now we can go!"

The Great Hall had been transformed into a lively space for the Halloween Ball. All of the students in all years were in attendance. As the group entered the ball, Luna Lovegood appeared suddenly. In the few months the trio and their friends had known her, they'd all expected Luna to arrive in her own "unique" fashion. Much to their surprise (and secret amusement), Luna had shown up dressed as a renaissance princess; clad in a blue dress with gold accents and sheer angel wing sleeves, her hair loosely curled, and a thin jewelled tiara around the circumference of her forehead.

"Luna!" Hermione cried. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you Hermione! As do you." Luna replied in a dreamy voice. She then addressed the group as a whole. "Hello all." She curtsied to the group, to which the only two to respond were Harry and Fred. Harry gave Luna a brief but polite nod while Fred took a grand bow.

"Good evening, dear princess. How art thou this fine evening?" Fred asked in a puffed-up, jovial manner. Luna giggled and curtsied a second time.

"I am well, good knight. Hath thou come to escort me?" Luna replied, blushing deeply. Fred chuckled and stepped forward. He dramatically bowed forward and extended his hand to her. Luna smiled and took it. The pair headed off to dance.

"I knew he'd find himself a date."George said sarcastically. He grinned as Mackenzie pinched his arm and laughed.

"Don't be daft." Ron muttered. He was contained the jealousy of the sight of his brother arm in arm with Mackenzie. George laughed along with her and headed onto the dance floor. Simultaneously, Ginny's boyfriend Michael Corner, dressed like the Mad Hatter from the muggle story Alice in Wonderland, appeared and hauled Ginny away. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left to shift uncomfortably in the corner once Moriah and Colin and Neville and Parvati walked off.

"Well, I don't know about either of you, but I spy Seamus Finnegan looking rather lonely." Hermione turned on her heel and headed in the werewolf-clad boy's direction. Harry and Ron once again stood awkwardly in the corner of the Great Hall, watching couples dancing to recordings of the Weird Sisters, Celestina Warbeck, and Lorcan d'eath on a record player with sonorus cast upon it. Harry noticed Cho Chang, dressed as a Muggle flapper girl outfit of a dark blue dress, white gloves and pearls, and a black feathered headband, had carefully edged her way over and was silently standing by a food table. Harry watched her glance repeatedly in his direction and shift around, playing with her pearls.

"I'm gonna go-"

"I know, I know." Ron said, gripping Harry's shoulder. "I'll be alright." Harry nodded once and hurried swiftly over to Cho. Ron turned back to view the Great Hall, keeping his gaze in Mackenzie's general direction. He felt enormous jealousy, watching her dancing with HIS older brother. George's face was completely frozen in a grin, like he'd won the biggest lottery. As he twirled her and danced with her, Mackenzie's eyes wandered to two places: over to her sister and Colin, who maintained an arm-length distance with his girlfriend as they danced, his eyes nervous and darting about; and sometimes, over to him. Her face would sadden a moment, then she would turn her attention back to George. Not long after Harry departed, a zombified girl dressed in a ragged white dress came trudging over to Ron. She slumped against the wall, arms crossed across her chest, looking rather perturbed. Ron stared at her, unable to recognize her. The girl turned to him and glared.

"Take a photo, it lasts longer." The girl muttered.

"Katie?!" Ron cried, recognizing the Gryffindor chaser's voice. "I couldn't even recognize you. Great costume." Katie smiled a bit and turned to face Ron again.

"Thanks, my mum sent the dress and told me to do what I please with it. So I did this." Katie lifted the heavy skirt to clearly display a network of blood, dirt, stains, tears, holes, and patches on the skirt and bodice of her white dress and her cap sleeves sat off her shoulders. Paired with her dress were a pair of distressed lace gloves and some fancy looking jewels. Her skin had been coated in a mixture of white, blue, and green paints to represent dead flesh; her hair had been thrown up into a messy, spiky bun at the base of her neck, and her face was made up to look sunken in. She looked rather pretty... for a zombie.

"You did a fantastic job with it." Ron said, slightly awestruck. Katie smiled and curtsied delicately, but the weight of the dress caused her to tip sideways. Ron caught her and their eyes locked. Katie looked away quickly and stood straight again. Ron looked to her with concern. Katie glanced his way then her eyes wandered back into the direction Ron himself had been staring at for some time. Ron quickly clued in to what was really going on.

"You fancy George?" he asked. Katie whirled around, her eyes wide.

"How did you know?" she asked, eyes narrowed. Ron shook his head.

"You keep staring over to him and his date, a monkey could put two and two together." Katie's eyes went sullen and she slumped back against the wall.

"I thought he fancied me back. He'd been flirting a bunch with me. But then he showed up here with her, that Slytherin girl." Katie seethed at them, watching them happily dance about to the upbeat tempo of the music.

"You know, she's actually a nice person." Ron mumbled quietly. Katie looked at him suspiciously. "She's a lot nicer than other Slytherins. She plays pranks on her housemates, she's half-blooded, and she doesn't do the whole blood prejudice bit. Plus, she's really smart and funny and-"

"Do you fancy her?" Katie asked. Ron slowly nodded, dropping his head. This was the first time he'd admitted to anyone of how he felt about her. Harry and Hermione didn't need telling, they knew him like the back of their hands. His brothers had openly accused him of it all week, despite his denials. Most of their friends had speculated enough not to ask about it. Mackenzie herself had been hinting that week she wanted to go with him, but he hadn't plucked up an ounce of courage to do so. She didn't hear a peep from him, so she'd agreed to go with George when he had physically gone to the Slytherin common room to ask her out on a date himself. Besides, Ron couldn't bring himself to ask her. He wasn't good enough for her and George could give her more than he could.

"Might I suggest something?" Katie spoke, breaking the silence between them. Ron lifted his head."We both want two people who are involved with one another, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Ron said, apprehensive of where Katie would take this.

"How about we put their play up against them and make them jealous?" Katie said with a devious smile. Ron looked at her, mildly confused. "Why don't we pretend to start dating, then they'll get jealous, break up with one another, and want to date us." Ron's face rose then fell.

"Isn't that a bit deceptive? And what if it doesn't work?" Ron asked doubtfully. Katie shrugged.

"What have we got to lose? Besides, dating a Quidditch player is said to be a morale and social standing booster." Katie winked playfully. Ron thought about it. Katie was a pretty and athletic, though they weren't too familiar with one another. But it wasn't too late to get started. Ron smiled a bit.

"Alright, but don't blame me if it fails." Katie nodded and took hold of Ron's hand. The ghost boy and the zombie girl headed out onto the dance floor as a Celestina Warbeck love song started playing. Just like he'd learned from McGonagall last year, he began a pleasant waltz with Katie. As they danced, they took turns glancing at George and Mackenzie. George had noticed and took to making faces while Ron's back was turned; but as soon as Katie looked away, a flash of jealous swept over George's face before shaking it off.

"This is breaking her heart." Katie whispered, putting a gloved hand on the nape of Ron's neck to pull his face down close to hers. She tilted his head just enough from him to look at Mackenzie inconspicuously. Mackenzie no longer smiled. She looked depressed and unhappy. She seemed to be feigning exhaustion after only two hours because she hauled George off to go sit out of sight of them. Katie and Ron grinned and continued to dance around the Great Hall to check on their friends.

They spotted Ginny and Michael standing in the corner of the room, talking with their heads low and holding hands. Harry and Cho were waltzing awkwardly together, unable to maintain eye contact for long. Seamus and Hermione were dancing quite closely and looking pleased. Parvati and Neville where chatting with Hannah and Ernie, who had come dressed as a rag doll pair. Moriah and Colin were not immediately seen, but after a few people moved, Ron spotted them snogging around a corner, blocked partially by a particularly grumpy-looking Draco Malfoy and his dimwitted cronies. Ron and Katie both felt amusement when they located Fred and Luna. Fred was being told off by Angelina Johnson (who came late to the ball, dressed in a genie outfit) for dancing with Luna. They danced their way closer to hear the ranting.

"... Honestly think you can toy with my emotions like this, Fred?!"

"Angelina, YOU told ME you didn't want to get involved with one another-"

"Yet! Y-E-T!" Angelina was furious, poor little Luna just stood there, her head whipping back and forth when each spoke.

"Angelina, we are not together now. I can dance with whomever I please-"

"She's nearly three years younger than you!"

"Does it matter? Luna's actually allowed me to be myself, than you ever have!" Fred had struck a chord on that one. Throughout their rocky on-off relationship, Angelina had always tried to change Fred and make him more mature, much to his amusement and chagrin. Angelina's jaw froze, her eyes fixed and angry. She stomped down her foot, turned on her heel, and went off to find Alicia. Fred apologized to Luna and they returned to dancing.

"It seems all sorts of dramas have gone on tonight!" Katie said with a chuckle. Ron gave her a spin and picked her up around her legs.

"Well I think we can afford a little more tonight." Ron and Katie quickly glanced over to see if George and Mackenzie were watching before he lowered her into a kiss. Katie cupped his face as they shared what appeared to all as a passionate lip lock. From an outsider's point of view, this would appear to be the commencement of a relationship. To them, Katie's hands on Ron's face blocked sight of their hovering lips. Ron lowered Katie again and continued to dance with her. He watched as Mackenzie suddenly jumped up, made some excuse to George, and made a beeline to Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was dressed in a more ghoulish-looking witch's costume (for her it wasn't hard to be ghoulish) and was standing with several other Slytherin girls. Mackenzie feverishly tapped her on the shoulder and Pansy excused herself from the group. The pair scuttled off outside to the girl's lavatory.

"I do believe we have started something." Ron mumbled to Katie as the song ended.

As Ron and Katie walked back hand in hand to the Gryffindor common room, they heard hushed talking as they came up the stairs.

"Are you alright love? You seemed off at the dance tonight?" It was George. Ron and Katie exchanged glances and grinned.

"Yes yes, I'm fine. Just sometimes a little too much activity makes me dizzy." Was Mackenzie's exasperated reply. Ron and Katie came to the top of the stairs.

"Well, I suppose, goodnight then." George was standing across from Mackenzie in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. Ron and Katie stopped at the top of the stairs and watched silently. George leaned forward to kiss Mackenzie's face, but Mackenzie had seen the pair coming up the stairs and acted quickly. She grabbed George's face and kissed him hard. Katie and Ron remained tight lipped and mildly annoyed. Mackenzie released his face and hurried off, rushing right past Ron and Katie. George looked positively dumbstruck, but soon snapped out of it and giddily climbed up to the portrait.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia!" George cried out with joy, to which the Fat Lady smirked.

"You, my boy, seem to have landed a very pretty girl!" she exclaimed before swinging open.

"You better know it! She's spectacular! Beautiful! Incredible! Mackenzie Douglas is incredible!" George proclaimed as he hung off the door frame. He lunged inside and the portrait swung shut. Ron and Katie made their way over to the Fat Lady themselves and repeated the password.

"Another boy with another pretty girl! What a night!" The Fat Lady exclaimed as she opened for the pair. Ron and Katie entered the Common Room, noting Harry and Hermione sitting by the fire. Ron walked Katie up the stairs to her door.

"Do you still think this will work?" Ron inquired, feeling a bit guilty for the deception they were doing. Katie nodded cofidently.

"It'll work. She likes George, but she's interested in you. George however, may not be as easy to work with as I thought." Katie bit her lip at that thought.

"Well goodnight then, thanks for a smashing time!" Ron said with a grin. He gave Katie a quick hug and left her to return to her room. Ron was about to head to his room when he realized he was still a ghost.

"Oi! 'Mione! I need to be fixed up!" Ron called, float-running down the tower stairs. He hurried to the pair on the couch to find Harry, still in his Quidditch costume, asleep at one end; and Hermione, dressed in her pajamas, engrossed in her homework. Hermione stood and dropped her books on Harry's foot. Harry awoke with a start.

"Oh, hello Ron. Did you enjoy the dance?" Harry asked groggily. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course he did. Ron got himself a girlfriend."Hermione said, looking bemusedly at him. Harry's eyes bulged as she drew her wand and began reversing her spell that made Ron ghost-like.

"Well, to be frank here, Katie and I aren't actually together." Ron said shyly, hoping Hermione wouldn't hit him.

"What?!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed in unison, Hermione sitting down again and Harry sitting up.

"Katie got this wild idea that we should pretend to date in order to make George and Mackenzie jealous and break up." Ron said, to which Harry laughed and Hermione scoffed.

"Why would you agree to that?" Hermione cried. "It's treacherous, deceptive, dishonest-"

"Coz it's brilliant!" Harry said, turning to Hermione. "Katie's had it hard for George for over a year now!"

"And George mentioned how pretty Katie had gotten over the summer. We all thought he was going to ask her out this year." Ron stated.

"But George turned around once he met Mackenzie. Mackenzie isn't attracted to him but he was more forward than Ron was, so she picked him." Ron frowned at this state. It was a hard pill to swallow knowing he'd been so stupid as to let her get away like this. Hermione sighed.

"I still don't agree with it. But be careful about this. George and Mackenzie could get very angry at the idea of this ploy - if and when they find out." Hermione warned him. Ron nodded.

"Katie and I agreed that we wouldn't mention it further if it worked. We would 'break up' when one of them made it clear of their feelings."

"Well, then I guess I have to wish you good luck then." Hermione said with a devilish grin. The clock behind them struck 11. "Well, I'm exhausted from all that dancing. Goodnight boys." Hermione shut her books and headed for the stairs. Harry grinned at Ron.

"You better get cleaned off." Harry commented on Ron 's ghoulish makeup. Ron pulled out his wand, pointed it at himself, and cast scourgify on himself. The chains lopped off and the paint whipped away. Ron and Harry then headed for their room. As they entered the room, they encountered Neville and Seamus recounting their nights with their dates, to which Harry and Ron happily joined in on.


End file.
